smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Movie: Jeffy's Undertales
Plot Jeffy accedently falls in a mountain mario is happy but rosilina isn't jeffy travels around the underground through the ruins,snowdin,waterfall,hotland and new hme Characters * Jeffy * Mario * Rosilina * Brooklen t guy(does not speak) * Flowey * Toriel * Napstablook * sans * PAPYRUS * Undyne * Monster kid * Temmie * Timmy the Temmie * Alphys * Mettaton * Chara(picture only) * Asgore * Asriel Script "Ah can't wait to watch TV." Said Mario. "Hey daddy what doing uh uh uh uhuhuhuh." said Jeffy. "WHAT JEFFY!" Yelled mario. "Can i go outside daddy." said jeffy. "Ok jeffy." Said Mario. So, Jeffy wen't to a huge mountain called mount ebbot and fell in a hole. Back at the house "Jeffy it's time to come insi- where the hell is jeffy?" Said mario "I don't know." Said Rosilina. They call Brooklen T Guy he tries to find jeffy and can't him. Back in the underground. "Ugh my ass." Said Jeffy. "Howdy im Flowey, Flowey the flower,HEY do you need a friend?" Said flowey. "Uh no!" Said Jeffy. "Whatever run into these bullets." Said Flowey. Jeffy dodges them all,than a goat throws fire at Flowey, Jeffy stares at her chest and says "You got boobies." "Uhhhhh I'm Toriel,caretaker of these ruins."Said toriel. They go and solve puzzles and Jeffy swears at the dummy. "..." Sighed Toriel. than Jeffy saw a ghost his name is Napstablook. "Hey look at this i call it dapper blook" He procedes to make a hat out of tears Jeffy walks away confused. Toriel and Jeffy arrive at the house jeffy goes into the basement and fights Toriel and spares her. He walks through a forest than a skeleton offers to shake his hand his name is sans.(all his words and his name are lowercase because thats how he talks in the game.) "so my brother is going to capture you hide behind that lamp." said sans.A taller skeleton called PAPYRUS.(ALL HIS WORDS AND NAME WILL BE IN UPPERCASE BECAUSE THATS HOW HE TALKS IN THE GAME.) "sup bro?" said sans "YOU KNOW WHATS SUP BROTHER! RECALEBRATE YOUR PUZZLES" SAID PAPYRUS. Than PAPYRUS leaves. Jeffy does a bunch of puzzles with sans and PAPYRUS. Jeffy arrives in the town and breaks into PAPYRUS' house and eats all his spaghetti, PAPYRUS is mad and fights him. He wanders into Waterfall and Undyne stares at the grass with a spear and wanders off Jeffy gets out with Monster Kid "WOW did you see that!" he said "Yes." said Jeffy they go and soon arrive at temmie village, Jeffy gets one and names it Timmy the Temmie untill they fight undyne Monster kid runs off "What a pussy!" Said Jeffy. he runs from Undyne yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN HUMAN!!!" She yelled. She eventully falls Jeffy gives her water, he arrives in the lab Alphys and Mettaton arrive and has Jeffy do a quiz he anwsers all questions with "Shit." Yep typical Jeffy "Stop swearing!" Said Mettaton. "No." Said Jeffy, after that he travels around hotland doing puzzles Alphys giving hints and complains about mew mew 2, than fights Mettaton EX the essay being "Shit." "I TOLD YOU TO STOP SWEARING!!!" Said Mettaton. Jeffy than walks past him and passes through New Home grabs a dagger and fights Asgore "Ready?" He said They fight untill toriel shoots a fireball at him and flowey grabs them all and turns into asriel dreemurr Jeffy punches him in the nuts and farts to break the barrier they stare into the moon because by then it's night. He goes back home and goes to bed